bukti or angel or love
by animegirl-chan
Summary: seorang cowok manis harus membuktikan bahwa ia memang seorang laki-laki kepada cowok perfect yang tanpa sepengetahuannya mulai menyukainya.Warning:lemon,gaje,yaoi and rape *maybe?* .Please,don't like don't read


Hallo ama-chan balik dengan fanfic with my story!

**disclaimer : takahashi - sensei dan ama-chan tentunya #ditampol**

**Pair : inuyasha x sesshomaru**

**Rated : m sangat banyak !**

**Genre : romance/drama/humor dikit/friendship**

**Warning : gaje , aneh , abal , lemon , pwp , misstypo , yaoi, nc-17 , lime , rusak , ancur , parah dan segala kekurangannya ,ooc.**

_Sumarry: pembuktian seorang bidadari….._

Inuyasha's POV

"Kya…Pangeran Sesshou!"

"Tampan…"

"Handsome…"

"Cool….."

"Prince Sesshou…."

"Sesshou-sama…"

Dan itu kian membuat seluruh gendang telingaku jebol -maybe?-….. apa sih bagusnya dia?Rambut putih kayak kakek-kakek gitu mukanya muka obralan lagi , paling diloakin cuma dapet goprak ja dah kemahalan ,mana abstrak lagi emang gak punya uang apa buat beli buku gambar doank paling cuma 1ribu gak nyampe,mana suka warna putih lagi,wah bener-bener cocok jadi penampakan ….stres gue mikirin badan kotak-kotak gak jelasnya itu,bikin ngiri aja…..What?gak-gak,no no,and no way!…pokoknya,yang paling keren AKU …mending nemuin si Miroku moga-moga dia gak lagi ngelakuin aneh-aneh .Memang Cuma si tuan berambut putih itu ja aja yang punya fans ,aku kan masih punya 2 fans, Kagome ama si nyari tiga-tiganya aja.

-end of Inuyasha's POV-

Seorang cowok dengan perawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih caramel,dengan panggilan akrabnya Inuyasha,ia terlihat berjalan mencari temannya sambil bergaya sok keren,walaupun memang dia termasuk jajaran cowok keren,tapi pesonanya kalah dengan cowok yang lumayan mirip dengannya, soal gaya,popular,tinggi,pesona,ketampanan dan kepintaran mereka memang lumayanlah 'BEDA' mereka sama paling cuma rambut mereka yang dipanjangin.

Siapa juga yang gak kenal Sesshoumaru?Anak dari pemilik perusahaan pedang terkenal se-Jepang dan keluarga mereka termasuk jajaran orang terkaya ,apa yang membuat kalian gak tahu dia?Dan,pastinya setiap acara berita akan memberitakan berasal dari keluarga kaya,dia termasuk orang jenius di usianya yang masih muda,dengan umur 16 tahun sudah kelas XIIA dan IQ lebih dari 200 -dia juga pernah menolak untuk menjadi 'dosen' di Universitas paling terkenal di Inggris dimana universitas itu adalah tempat bersekolah orang-orang jenius,hebat- .Satu kata untuknya 'P-E-R-F-E-C-T'.Mana ada orang yang gak kagum,iri,maupun bermimpi menjadi seperti dia?Hanya orang tak normal saja yang tidak menginginkan sayang , ia kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya karna kesibukan kedua nya dalam dunia perbisnisan,sehingga membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang sombong dan orang yang punya mental baja serta hati yang terbuat dari orang berhati batu bin dilem kuat-kuat -?- saja yang berani mengajak berbicara dengannya,karena setiap kata yang keluar darinya adalah kata-kata 'manis' yang terbungkus dengan kosa kata 'pedas' miliknya yang menjadi ciri khas dalam setiap ucapan kecil dari bibir sangka dalam wajahnya yang tampan terselip lidah berbisa?Sungguh 'manusia sempurna' yang 'indah'.

Dan cowok yang lumayan iri padanya walaupun sering ia sangkal adalah Inuyasha,cowok imut dan manis itu mempunyai badan ramping dengan wajah yang cantik sekali,apalagi saat ia marah maupun saat malu , atau wajahnya yang sedang memerah akan banyak yang mengira ia wanita kalau saja dia tidak buru-buru melakukan pembunuhan massal dulu, dengan rambut panjang hitamnya itu,menambah kesan feminim tinggal bersama ibunya di rumah yang mungil nan sederhana,dan ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih sering membuat ulah di kelasnya untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesepiannya .Rambut hitamnya menurun dari ibunya,yang mempunyai rambut panjang yang indah dan lembut,ibunya sangat?Ah…..bukan tapi,malahan sangat amat terlalu ramah,cantik ,baik,manis,muda dan segala beruntung sekali Inuyasha memiliki ibu sepertinya.

-at lorong ? –

"Hai,Inu-chan!"sapa seorang cowok berwajah oriental Cina-Jepangnya dengan kucir mini dirambutnya.

Plak….satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala cowok bekucir tadi.

"Auw… pa sih?Gak usah mukul kali!"

"Inu-chan…..! Inu-chan….! maksud loe pa'an hah?"sembur Inuyasha.

"Iya-iya , Inu-koi!"dengan berakhirnya panggilan itu,Mirokupun langsung berlari kilat karena mungkin apabila dia masih berada di dekat cowok manis itu maka besok dia tidak yakin akan bisa menggoda cewek maupun cowok lagi untuk 'SELAMA-LAMANYA'.

Dan tak lama Miroku menghilang terdengar suara bak petir disiang bolong karena hancurnya sebuah gedung yang memang baru selesai dibangun,kini sudah hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan debu …..sungguh menakutkan,tapi itu hanya kata-kata hiperbola yang yang dibuat author agar terkesan dihati.#plak

Tapi,Inuyasha hanya bisa menghela nafas karena memang hari ini dia sedang tidak bersemangat mungkin dia punya feeling bahwa hari ini akan ada hal buruk dimana feeling itu akan terjadi sesuai dengan cerita ….

-still at lorong different jam-

"Uwakh…."teriak seorang cowok manis karena menubruk seseorang karena siapa suruh jalan sambil nunduk and sempoyongan.

"Bodoh!Kalau jalan tu pakai kaki jangan pakai mata –yaiyalah dari dulu kali!- !" bentak plus sembur Sesshoumaru tapi tidak pake kuah .

"Heh….kau juga menabrakku,bodoh!"balas Inuyasha.

Untuk sejenak Sesshoumaru seperti terhipntis dengan pemandangan didepannya ia seperti melihat seorang bidadadari/a -?- kecil dengan rambut panjang terurai indah dengan kulit putih caramelnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda dan dengan muka cemberut plus merahnya akibat ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang kini sedang tersepona,eh maksudnya terpesona padanya sehingga menyebabkan wajahnya bak putri raja sehabis bersolek , terlihat sangat cantik . Satu hal yang dipikirkan Sesshoumaru , gadis manis.

"Hey…..Jangan melamun,bodoh!"dengan kata indah milik Inuyasha itu, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sesshoumaru yang akan menjurus ke hal-hal nyeleneh.

Inuyashapun berdiri,sehingga Sesshoumaru baru sadar kalau orang yang ditabraknya tadi memakai celana yang sama dengan yang ia pakai,yups 'celana'.

'What?Beautiful man?….. oh,f**k!s**t!'batin Sesshoumaru.

Tapi,Sesshoumaru masih tertarik dengan beautiful man itu,dia punya suatu keinginan gila yaitu me'miliki'nya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku,bodoh!"pancing Sesshoumaru untuk mendengar suara Inuyasha yang menurutnya seksi.

"Tidak akan…kau juga menabrakku,bodoh!"tolak plus bentak Inuyasha.

"Heh…maksudmu?Kau tak ingin meminta maaf padaku,cantik?"goda Sesshoumaru dengan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Tid…..Ap….Apa?Can…Can….Cantik?Hey,sekarang aku tanya kau buta ya?Aku cowok ,bodoh!Aku pakai celana sama sepertimu."Inuyasha makin marah sehingga wajahnya makin merah.

"Oh…..benarkah?Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau itu laki-laki 'tulen',hah?"mulailah otak IQ Seshoumaru mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk mendapatkan 'beautiful man' itu.

"Apa?Apa kau ingin bukti,hah?"emosi mulai menggrogoti otak Inuyasha sehingga ia tak dapat berpikir jernih,sehingga dia terjebak pada permainan IQ Sesshoumaru yang akan menjurumskannya pada hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

"Oh,,buktikan!"Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sesshoumaru tadi,ia langsung menarik tangan Inuyasha.

"Eh…eh!"Inuyasha hanya menurut saja saat ia mulai ditarik Sesshoumaru,karena hanya ia tahu bahwa hanya membuktikan apa yang memang dia seharusnya harus perjuangkan -?-…..otak rated M Seshoumaru dan authorpun mulai bekerja ...

-at still school-

Orang-orang mulai melihat mereka ,dikarenakan 2 orang yang populer disekolah mereka sedang bergandengan atau lebih tepatnya cowok berambut putih sedang menarik cowok berambut hitam menuju ke massal mulai mengiringi setiap perjalanan mereka dikarenakan fans Sesshoumaru yang notabenenya banyaknya bejibun ditambah dengan fujodanshi-fujodanshi disekolah itu,membuat orang yang tidak ikut berteriak-teriak histeris itu harus pergi ke THT terdekat.

"Hey…kau mau bawa aku ke mana,hah?"

"Membawamu ke tempat dimana kamu bisa membuktikan bahwa kau memang laki-laki tulen,dan ikuti saja aku."bibir Sesshoumarupun sedikit terangkat –karena memang ia tak pernah senam wajah?-.

Dan sampailah mereka di parkir,dari gerbang terparkir sebuah mobi sport yang memang jarang dimiliki orang karena harganya yang 'wah'.Mobil sport warna putih dengan model serigala merah hitam menyala,sangat sangat terlihat elegan dan kalem tapi masih meninggalkan kesan macho.(author:mau?tapi yg model gothic...#ditampol)

Masuklah 2 orang yang sedang ber'gandenga'an tadi ke dalam mobil .Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Inuyasha sekarang,wajahnya makin merah semerah tomat manis -?- dengan tampang cengok . Kalian tahu kenapa?Karena dia harus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa disekolahnya yang luasnya segedhe kebun binatang itu ,ditambah shock dengan penampakan indah didepannya yaitu mobil dengan aksesoris yang terbawa shocknya,ia tidak tahu bahwa mobil yang ditumpanginya kini mulai menunjukkan kegagahannya lewat kecepatan yang dimilikinya.

...

-at Sesshoumaru's home-

"Tak usah terkejut ataupun shock,aku tahu kau hanya tinggal digubuk kecil,tapi rumah tinggalku bak istana."mulailah kata-kata pedas keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru.

"Phuh!"Inuyasha hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya yang menyebabkan Sesshoumaru semakin bernafsu untuk membuktikan hal 'itu'.

"Ayo,cepat,dasar cewek!"pancing Sesshoumaru.

"Hey!aku sudah bilang kalau aku cowok,bodoh!"bantah Inuyasha.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah buktikan padaku,sehingga aku bisa tahu!"

"Tapi,apa tidak apa kalau kita bolos?"

"Mana mungkin kepsek bodoh itu mau menyekorku,hah!"

"Hey,aku kan berbeda denganmu!'"

"Aku tahu,kau itu bodoh sedangkan aku pintar."

"Bukan itu maksudku,kau itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan sedangkan aku tidak."Inuyasha sedikit tersinggung atau sedih dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Hey,memang aku mau dilahirkan seperti ini,bodoh!"

Inuyasha sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Sesshoumaru tadi.

"….."

"Tak usah kaget,ayo cepat!kugendong saja."Sesshoumarupun menggendong Inuyasha dengan gaya ,tahukan yang dilakukan Inuyasha saat digendon?Seperti biasa,meronta dan mengucapkan tak mau disamakan dengan seorang putri. Sesshoumaru punya double kamar alias 2 kamar di lantai teratas dengan lantai lebih memilih lantai dasar sehingga ia tak harus kelelahan dulu sebelum melakukan hal 'itu' dulu.

Ditendangnya pintu kamar depannya tersebut menyebabkan pintu itu terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan seorang gadis kecil manis dengan wajah polos sedang melihat adegan yaoi dilaptop hasil curian dari laptop ayahnya.(author:"Wa… itukan aku."#ditampol reader)

-ulang adegan-

Ditendangnya pintu kamar itu menyebabkan pintu kamar itu terbuka kamar itu memiliki luas yang sangat lapang dengan cat putih emas menghiasi isi kamar bak kamar seorang raja,kursi,meja dan benda-benda sekitarnya menampilkan kepribadian sang empunya,terkesan elegan dengan etnik jaman kerajaan tapi terkesan kalem dan 'wah'. Lalu,dijatuhkannya tubuh Inuyasha yang berada digendongan Sesshoumaru ke kasur king masih punya kesadaran untuk menutup ingin tahu kenapa harus ditutup pintunya?Kalau tidak,maka para maid-nya yang memang ia sudah tahu kalau mereka semua adalah seorang fujoshi tingkat akut,dapat mengganggu aktifitasnya nanti.

Dengan tertutupnya pintu tersebut –dan dikunci-,jantung Inuyasha tak henti-hentinya untuk berdegup ia tak pernah memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya kecuali saat ia masih kecil ketika dia dimandikan ibunya.

"Cepat buka bajumu!"

"Hah?kenapa harus buka baju?Kau kan hanya ingin melihat buktinya!"

"Tak usah banyak tanya!atau kau ingin besok aku membuat pengumuman 'seorang Inuyasha yang katanya sesorang pesaing dari Sesshoumaru yang agung ternyata seorang wanita' dan kalau sampai terjadi maka kau harus membuktikannya di depan umum,mau?"

"Baiklah…..baiklah"

Inuyashapun mulai membuka kancing-kancing bajunya, terasa lambat bagi Sesshoumaru yang sedang duduk ditepi kasurnya dengan muka datar walaupun jantungnya berdegup cepat serta hatinya yang tak sabar ingin melihat bidadari cantik-nya .Jari lentik itu sudah membuka 3 kancing teratas kemejanya sehingga terlihat dadanya yang lumayan tebentuk karena ia ikut seni beladiri khusus dalam bidang perpedangan -? yang ditimbulkan dihati Sesshoumaru adalah sexy , jadi ia tak sabar untuk menikmati tubuh Inuysha dengan tiba -tiba ia berdiri ,dan mendekati Inuyasha yang akan membuka 2 kancing terakhirnya.

"Biar aku bantu."bisik Sesshoumaru denga suara rendah yang terdengar sangat seksi menurut author dan Inuyasha .

Selesai mengatakan itu,tangan nakal Sesshomaru terjulur ke depan untuk menangkap tangan Inuyasha untuk mengajak tangan Inuyasha untuk bersama-sama membuka kancing hanya menurut saja karena memang dia belum connect apa yang sedang terjadi. kancing terakhir dibuka dengan gerakan sensual yang dibuat Sesshoumaru karena tangan Inuyasha sudah terlepas dari genggaman tangannya,nampaklah body shirtless-nya Inuyasha,satu kata untuk menggambarkannya 'sexy'.

Dan dengan terlepasnya kancing itu,Sesshoumaru mulai melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari tubh Inuyasha untuk berpindah ke depan tubuh Inuyasha untuk melihat wajah bidadari cantiknya dengan raut muka masih memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut,Sesshoumarupun mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke kasur yang berada dibelakangnya,menyebabkan tubuh yang jatuh itu terjatuh dengan posisi posisi yang 'mengundang'.

Inuyashapun langsung menangkap adanya sinyal-sinyal bahaya yang akan terjadi,tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tak berpihak padanya ,tangannya kini sedang berada di atasnya dengan keadaan tertali oleh baju yang dilepasnya feelingnya tepat bahwa hari ini ia mengalami hal buruk –tapi,tidak untuk author dan didepannya terlihat Sesshoumaru sedang mendekatinya dengan gerakan yang menurut Inuyasha dibuat-buat seerotis merangkak,mulai menindih tubuh ingin sekali menendang wajah didepannya,tapi mau bagaimana lagi kakinya telah terapit oleh kaki jenjang nan besar milik ?Tentu dia sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

"Hey!apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuktikan!"

"Tapi,kenapa harus dengan seperti ini?"

"Tak usah banyak tanya,kau itu cerewet -jangan benar kau memang seorang perempuan."

"Kau kan sudah tahu kalau tak punya dada bodoh."

"Hey,bisa saja kau mengalami keterlambatan bodoh."

"….."Inuyasha hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya.

Karena melihat Inuyasha diam,Sesshoumaru memanfaatkannya dengan mulai member ciuman kecil dibibir manis nan merah merekah miik hanya kecupan-kecupan,lama-lama menjadi sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan ,walaupun Inuyasha tak membalasnya muali melumat bibir itu dengan ingin mencoba mengeksplor goa basah dalam bibir yang menggiurkan mnejila-jilat bibir kecil dibawahnya,tapi sang empunya tak segera membukanya saking ini sepertinya Inuyasha mengalami hari yang penuh dengan his lucky is he hasn't penyakit punya mungkin ia akan mengalami kolap sejak basah nan seksual milik Sesshoumaru terus menjilati bibir itu,hingga kesabarannya mulai menipis dia mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana bibir itu ide nakal mampir diotaknya yang telah teracuni pikiran-pikiran milik kakinya kea rah selangkangan Inuyasha,Memberi tekanan pada tonjolan kecil disana,menyebabkan sang pemilik selangkangan -?- tersebut tersebut tak disia-siakan orang yang telah membuat Inuyasha mengerang,dia memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor goa basah didalamnya,dia mangaduk dan mengabsen tiap gigi yang ada itu mulai mengajak lidah Inuyasha untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam pergulatan lidah ,lidah lnuyasha hanya diam tak berinisiatif untuk menggerakkan kaki dibawah untuk terus menekan dan mempermainkan sesuatu yang terbalut didalamnya.

"Akh…akh….auh…"Inuyashapun mengerang dan kadang-kadang mendesah,sehingga lidahnyapun mulai ikut berpartisipasi dalam pergulatan lidah tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa liur mereka mulai menetes dan mereka bagai sedang kehausan untuk saling bertukar ciuman penuh nafsu yang Sesshoumaru melihat bidadari didepannya terlihat kehabisan nafas Sesshoumarupun melepaskan ciuman ganasnya.

Dada Inuyasha terlihat naik turun dan dia tak henti-hentinya untuk menhirup udara ikan yang kehabisan yang tak bisa mencium bibir tebal yang menggiurkan itu melihat hal lain selain bibir itu yang perlu dicium adalah leher jenjang mulus milik mencium,menhisap,menggigit tepat di perbatasan leher Inuyasha menyebabkan sang pemilik leher itu tak henti-hentinya mengerang.

"Akh…akh…..Henti…Hentikanh…ah…uh"mohon Inuyasha.

Bukannya malah berhenti,Sesshoumaru justru berganti tempat dimana ia bisa memberikan tanda merah atau yang biasa di namakan kissmark atau tanda leher bagian kiri Inuyasha dengan beberapa kecupan sehingga menimbulkan keceplak yang lumyan ruangan tersebut dibuat kedap suara,sehingga suara sebising sekeras apapun tak akan berpengaruh pada tingkat kesehatan telinga yang kita perpotongan leher itu,lalu dijilatnya dan dihisapnya sehingga menimbulkan tanda dia mulai mengulum telinga Inuyasha,karena ia tahu bagian tersensitif seorang mengulum dengan seeduktif mungkin.

"Eumh…ah….ah"Inuyasha terus-terusan mendesah.

Sesshoumaru melihat hal menarik di dada Inuyasha .Dua tonjolan kecil berwarna merah terlihat menggoda Sesshoumaru untuk segera mencicipinya .Pertama,dia mulai mencicipi tonjolan bagian kanan dia hisap,gigit,dan tekan dengan bagian kiri ia pilin-pilin tak ayal membuat Inuyasha semakin mendesah sambil menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Jah….auh…nganh…eunh….Janngh…engh….anh….."

"Tak akan,kau kan sudah bilang kalau kau akan membuktikan padaku klau dirimu adalah laki-laki?"

"….."

Sesshoumaru semakin nakal,tangannya kini mulai meraba bagian perpotongan badan Inuyasha yang shirtless dengan celana awal tadi kaki Sesshoumaru tak henti-hentinya terus mempermainkan tonjolan diselangkangan gak megap-megap plus ngos-ngosan kalau dilayani di 2 tempat sensitive ditubuh.

Dengan secepat kilat semua sisa kain yang masih menempel ditubuh Inuyasha tadi kini telah lenyap karena jari-jari nakal benda yang kini mulai tegak berdiri didepannya, bersamaan dengan itu tangan Sesshoumaru mulai meramas milik Inuyasha dengan keras. Digigitnya leher Inuyasha lagi. Membuat leher Inuyasha terdapat banyak kissmark. Inuyasha mengerang tertahan karena bibirnya ia gigit untuk tak terbawa arus memabukkan itu. Frekuensi yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru kian bertambah dua kali lipat dari yang tadi. Dinaik-turunkan tangannya dengan cepat dan kasar. Membuat Inuyasha harus menggigit bibirnya lumayan keras,membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Sesshoumaru yang melihat hal itu langsung menjilati bibir tersebut.

"Jangan ditahan aku tak mau kalau kau sampai berdarah."

"Hei,ini semua gara-ga…..?"belum sempat Inuyasha menyelesaikan protesnya lidah Sesshoumaru melesak masuk ke dalam mulut cowok manis itu. Tubuh Inuyasha kian mengejang. Sepertinya sudah hampir sampai ,sepertinya Sesshoumaru tak ingin membiarkan Inuyasha melepaskan hasratnya bersamaan dengannya. Tangan Sesshoumaru mulai turun ke bawah. Kali ini ditusuknya ke dalam rektum Inuyasha tiba-tiba. Kedua mata Inuyashapun terbuka lebar.

"Aaakh!" bibir Inuyasha meringis. Sakit,karena memang ini pertama kalinya untuknya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit,Sesshoumaru mengecup sekilas bibir Hitsugaya. Kemudian kembali lagi menjilat puting dada cowok manis itu. Jari kedua ditusuk Sesshoumaru. Cowok manis itu kembali meringis. Kedua matanya digenangi air yang melihat itu langsung membekap mulut Inuyasha dengan ciuman panas miliknya. Dan jari ketigapun masuk, membuat air mata Inuyashapun jatuh . Sesshoumarupun menusukkan jarinya semakin cepat untuk menemukan sesuatu yang akan membuat keduanya mencapai surga kecil.

"AKH…." jerit ,sepertinya Sesshoumaru telah menemukan sweet spot dilepasnya kain yang melekat ditubuhnya menyebabkan dia sama dengan sesosok tubuh yang tengah tergolek lemah dikarenakan hal yang sedang terjadi. Kedua kaki Inuyasha diangkat. Kemudian diletakkannya di bahunya. Diarahkan miliknya kearah lubang rectum bidadarinya itu. Tapi,sebelum itu ia berbisik ke telinga Inuyasha,"Gigitlah pundakku kalau sakit."Inuyasha hanya terkejut dan shock dikarenakan suara yang dingin biasanya itu hilang terganti dengan suara yang hangat penuh membuka ikatan ditangan tiba-tiba –walaupun itu menurut Inuyasha-,milik Sesshoumaru telah menembus lubang kecil nan sempit milik Inuyasha,dan tak ayal sang empunya dengan reflek langsung menggigit pundak orang terdekatnya. Kedua tangannya meremas erat seprei tempat yang baru masuk ,dengan penuh kasih Sesshoumaru mulai memasukkan batang kejantanannya dengan perlahan-lahan ,tak ingin menyakiti bidadarinya tersebut.

Setelah masuk setengahnya,sepertinya Sesshoumaru mulai kehilangan kesadarannya,bukan hanya karena kesakitan yang dialaminya gara-gara pundaknya digigit Inuyasha melainkan pikirannya telah dirasuki gerakan spontan dan mengejutkan,ia menyentakkan kejantanannya tepat mengenai sweet spot Inuyasha.

"UWWAAAAAAAKH….."teriak Inuyasha sambil badannya membentuk di sweet spotnya membuatnya sperti terbang ke tempat terindah.

Sesshoumarupun menarik kejantanannya hingga kepalanya saja yang masuk ke lubang gerakan tiba-tiba dia yang terjadi setelahnya,dia melakukannya berkali-kali dengan gerakan semakin tangannya yang memegang kejantanan Inuyasha sambil memompanya sambil berciuman panas dan kadang bibir Sesshoumaru turun untuk menambah kissmark atau menggoda kedua nipple -masuk-naik-atas-kecup-jilat-gigit-hisap,terus berulang-ulang.

"Akh…..akh…..owh….ahhhhhhh…eunh….."

"…..sh….uh….ah….."

Pandangan nafsu penuh gairah terus membayangi tiap gerakan yang ditimbulkan,membuat mereka semakin terbawa arus .Badan mereka mulai mengeluarkan keringat-keringat,kadang saliva keluar dari bibir mereka.

"akh…akh…."

"…Inuyasha,aku mencintaimu…"Sesshoumaru mengatakannya dengan keadaan masih seperti yang mendengarnya meresponnya dengan mukanya yang sudah merah itu makin membuat Sesshoumaru semakin bersemangat untuk menggapai hal 'itu' keduanya mulai memutih,dengan kenjantanan mereka semakin membesar dan lubang Inuyasha yang semakin mengencang,sehingga Sesshoumaru tahu mereka akan segala menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kupu-kupu terbang di pandangan mereka dengan background mereka mengeluarkan hasrat mereka raut kelelahan mereka,tapi tak menyurutkan mereka untuk berbagi ciuman manis tanpa nafsu sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu Inuyasha?"

"Apa?"

"Bodoh!aku suka padamu?Bagaimana denganmu?"

"….."hanya kecupan kecil yang didapatkan berarti itu menandakan iya.

"Hey,sekarang kau percaya kan kalau aku laki-laki?"tanya Inuyasha dengan penasaran.

"Tidak,karena kamu itu angelman ,aku masih belum percaya bahwa kau itu laki-laki."

"Ap….apa?Huh bagaimana lagi aku bisa membuktikannya padamu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa percaya kalau kita mulai pembuktian lagi dengan cara sperti ini tapi dengan gaya yang ,dog style?Mumpung juniorku masih ada di dalam."

"Hah….."

Dan teriakan itu menandakan kalau ada ronde kedua serta berakhirnya fanfic ini.

OWARI

Don't flame and review ya:kayaknya banyak misstypo tolong kasih tahu ya cz ngetiknya keburu-buru.


End file.
